rollercoasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Knoebels Amusement Park
Knoebels Amusement Resort, (kuh-NO-bel) is a family-owned and -operated amusement park located in Elysburg, Pennsylvania. The park was opened in 1926 and is owned by the Knoebel family. The park straddles two counties: Northumberland, and Columbia Counties. Knoebels has been a leading park in Pennsylvania, and as a family park for many years now, since 1926 to be exact. Knoebels continues to grow with a new ride or attraction yearly, and still continues to give that classic feel that many people love. As you ride rides from the twentith century, or from the 20's, its no question why the park is still successful today. Knoebels officially turned into a Amusement Resort with the opening of the Crystal Pool in 1926. The really cool thing about this pool, is that its still in operation today with High Dives and many unique features that are rarely seen nowadays. The pool wasn't the only thing that opened, but so did Knoebels first attraction, the Carousel. Which was later replaced by the Grand Carousel, that sits in its place. Along with those additions, a restauraunt and a few simple games opened that year. © COASTER-netDuring its years to now, even now this problem still happens. But in 1972 a flood struck Knoebels and filled the Crystal pool with up to 6 feet in mud. It Demolished several Cabins, and damaged many things at the Resort. Amazingly though, nine days later with the help of Neighbors, Employees, and Volunteers, the park reopened with 11 of the parks 25 rides. This was all done without goverment grants, even though the park was eligible for them. After the floods, Knoebels decided to come back with a bang the year after. With the addition of The Haunted Mansion. The Haunted Mansion was built by only Knoebels staff, and still stands today and considered the best dark ride by many people. © COASTER-netThe next major addition after the addition of The Haunted Mansion was Knoebels first Roller Coaster, the Jet Star. The Jet Star was added in 1977, and only took 3 weeks to assemble. It continued to operate until 1992, when it was later replaced by Whirlwind in 1993. Which, just like Jet Star, was later closed in 2005, and was replaced. After the Jet Star, Knoebels bought the Pheonix from Playland park, in Texas. The''Pheonix'' was the largest, and most anticipated project at that time. After 3 weeks of assembling the ride, it started testing, and three days after that opened. The Pheonix still operates to today, and has raving reviews, and has been a top 10 coaster many times throughout the years. © COASTER-netThe next major roller coaster on the list was the addition of Twister. The Twister was based of the famous Mr. Twister at Elitch Gardens. This major wooden coaster was built in house, just like many other rides at Knoebels. It also costed around 3 Million to make, and was built by local carpenters. The first rides of Twister were sold off to charity and raised over 8,000 dollars for the organization. After years of research, Knoebels started to take the task of building The Flying Turns. The Flying Turns was something Knoebels wanted to take the task of building for years. It's based off the original Flying Turns that opened in Dayton Ohio in 1929. The Flying Turns is still being constructed today, and currently the structure and all the track are finished. But there still seems to be some problems with the trains designs. It doesn't look like it will open in 2008, but possibly for 2009. Over the years, Knoebels has offered many thrills, memories, and family traditions to all. So if its the thrills of the Pheonix, or any of there coasters. Or even taking a blast from the past. It's no wonder why so many people seem to have a soft spot for this amusement park hidden in the woods. On October 5, 2013, Flying Turns opened to the public, after one day of testing. Present Roller Coasters (5) Past Roller Coasters (3) Category:Amusement parks Category:Pennsylvania